times_of_terraultisfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Steed
Steed is one of the four kingdoms in Western Terronem. It lies south of the Claw, south-east of Badger Island north of Bram and west of Greatgreen. It is ruled by House Herrun. History The original inhabitants of Steed were the bloodfolk. Little is known about their lives before Mykael and his followers arrived. In 936, Mykael proclaims himself King of the Dominlands and sends his forces throughout the western region of the mainland. Mykael is able to take the whole region, largely due to the bloodfolk tribes being small in population. This is regarded as the first official meeting between the bloodfolk and the people of Quentas. In 1430, following the conquest of the bloodlands, now named Terronem by Kalan and Terronce, Terronce took the Dominlands from Kalan and renamed it Terealm; proclaiming himself King. In 1541, following Queen Virance Tarem’s death, her sons Martun, Varrince and daughter Kella each laid claim to the throne. This marked the beginning of the War of Three. The War ended in 1543, following the deaths of Martun, Virance and Kella. Terealm was divided into three kingdoms shortly after: The Claw, Steed and Bram. Samantha Claude of House Claude was crowned Queen of the Claw. From 2254 to 2264, during the War of the Red Waters, Steed battled the invading forces of King Renyel. Despite being heavily outnumbered, and having the enemy reach their shores several times, the armies of Steed managed to fend off the invaders. Geography The vast majority of the land is flat grasslands, often described as a vast ocean of grass; earning the kingdom the nickname Kingdom of the Green Ocean. The major river of the lands is the Threedrop, forming from three smaller rivers: the Barney, Gulp and Gen. The river feeds into Rake’s Bay. The only trees are found is small clusters or by themselves. Notable waterbends include the Sara and half of Perrin’s Point. The largest river is the Range, which splits into the Straight and Snake rivers. These rivers feed into the two lakes of the kingdom, Lake Mace and Lake Hook. Culture Steedmen Military Steed possesses a standing military; the Royal Military of Steed, consisting of naval and land forces. Steed possesses the most skilled cavalry in all the kingdoms; the greatest of which are the Royal Cavalry. There are light and heavy divisions, armed with swords, spears, shields and bows, with their mounted archery having no equal in all the lands. The Royal Army is large in size and quite effective, armed with spears, swords, polearms, axes, bows and war hammers, though the cavalry units are typically the focus in stories and records. The Royal Fleet of Steed, also known as the Steed Fleet, is an eighty strong fleet of varying sized vessels. They are owned by the Steed Throne and are used at the king or queen's disposal. They are of varying sizes, each armed with specific weaponry, such as ballista's, catapults, trebuchets and scorpions. Armour typically consists of padded clothing, chainmail and hardened leather, so as to move around quicker and more freely.